The Academy: First Days
by Acade-me
Summary: Office John Varden sees potential in a 1920s newsie that is suspected of leading Charleston's paper riots. Unable to step aside, John takes a chance at starting a new kind of school to help kids like Thomas, The Academy.
1. The Academy

1920

Officer John Varden sat in a chair in Professor Paul Hart's office. Hart was sitting behind his desk, tapping a pencil against the papers scattered across the top.

"I can't let him in John, I'm sorry."

"You know he would excel in a school like this, he won't be able to go back to public school."

"I'm aware of that, that's why I can't let him in. If his criminal record wasn't plastered all over every paper, I would try to get him in undetected. However, everyone here knows who he is, and the other students wouldn't accept him, not to mention their parents."

"What am I supposed to do then? Let him waste his life away because he was born to the wrong family?"

"Send him out of state, somewhere that doesn't know who he is, he can start over."

"He doesn't want to leave his family and the only place he has ever known."

"Well that's foolish, but then I really don't know what option he has. Why are you so concerned about him anyway?"

"I was assigned to the case from the beginning. I thought it would be simple, an unruly newsie making some trouble and trying to start a riot against the newspapers. What I found though was a smart kid that dropped out of school too early so he could earn the money for rent because his father drinks too much. Not to mention I found out he was right about everything he said in terms of unfair treatment towards the newsies. He has brains and guts, he could go somewhere, be something."

Hart nodded his head in agreement. "I appreciate what you are trying to do for him John, I really do. I wish I could give you another answer."

"Fine, if you won't let him in, I will start a school of my own. He needs a chance."

"You can't be serious John." When John's face didn't falter from the serious expression he wore, Hart continued. "Okay, even if you are considering this, you can't just up and start a school. Who will teach there? You're a policeman for Christ sake, not a teacher. And who will go to your school? You can't teach to one kid."

John's face did falter for a brief moment, but turned back to serious quickly. "It won't be a regular school. It will be like a finishing house or something." John slashed his hands through the air. "I'll figure out the technicalities later. Plus, I know Thomas can't be the only kid out there that could benefit from this. How many kids have you turned away alone? Kids just like Thomas – incredibly smart and talented but nobody will accept them because their parents can't afford tuition." The look that crossed Hart's face made John realize he was right in his assumption. "Do you keep a record of the kids you turn down?"

"Of course we do, we keep a record of everything." Hart motioned to the rows of filing cabinets lining the walls around the office.

"I'll start recruiting from those then."

"Be careful John. There might be a lot of kids like Thomas, but there are also a lot of kids that simply don't belong in any type of structured setting or ones that don't want to learn. Let too many of those ones in and your finishing house or whatever you want to call it will be disgraced."

"I'll have a probation period, before they are officially enrolled. Something that tests their character and ambition."  
"That's the police force training talking."

John sat up straighter, showing his pride in becoming a policeman. "Well it works for them doesn't it? Why can't it work for my new school?"

Hart shook his head in disbelief. "And what are you going to call this finishing school of yours?"

John's lips pursed as he thought about it and then his eyes grew wide with excitement. "The Academy."


	2. An Unexpected Partner

Two Year's Later…

John Varden stood in the corner of a large gymnasium. Around fifty kids ranging in age from 10-20 were miling about. Groups were forming between previous friends or acquaintances while some kids stayed separated from the groups, suspiciously eyeing anyone that came too close. John looked up when a fellow officer walked through the crowd and straight towards John. Officer Peter Abbott had gone through training with John and was one of his closest friends on the force.

"We were sorry to see you leave John. I still can't believe you quit."

"I had to. I couldn't do it all and this is where I need to be." Pete looked around the gym, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. He was trying to see what John was talking about, that's why he came today.

"I am just still not sure what it is that you do here John. What was so important that you left the only thing you ever wanted to do?"

John smiled, mostly to himself. It was a joke between the other instructors and himself, about The Academy being a big secret. He couldn't keep it totally a secret, he needed to recruit other like-minded guys that would help him with the kids. He spent the first year after his talk with Paul Hart nailing down the details and recruiting the instructors and kids. His staff, a total of four other guys, are volunteers. He was lucky to find people that believed in kids like Thomas so much that they agreed to help on their off hours. He found two other police officers that joined in and once he had the details figured out he convinced Hart to help out. Hart found a teacher on his staff that wanted in the moment he heard about it.

Getting the kids interested was easy, getting them through the training he developed was not as much. Last year there was a thirty percent success rate, which, he was told, was on par with the police force boot camp. His training was based off his boot camp days, with a few tweaks since they were only kids.

The secrecy really came once the kids were enrolled. The families didn't ask too many questions, the kids that came to The Academy didn't have families that cared. He liked it that way, he wasn't sure a lot of mainstreamers would understand what they were trying to do. Hart was right two years ago, although not for the reasons he had intended. John couldn't start a school, that's not what these kids needed or wanted. What these kids need are the resources to succeed, and they will get that by having access to try whatever interests them. Hart and the other instructors have spent the last year networking and making contact with politicians, business owners, anyone that could help them in the future. They don't tell them about The Academy, they only make friends, someone they would feel comfortable calling on for a small favor or help in the future.

Six months ago (after six months of a probation period), fifteen boys joined Thomas as the first class of The Academy. Today, John will start the process of finding the next class of kids. They were borrowing the grounds of Hart's school, and would be using it for the next twelve weeks while the school was out for the summer holidays.

John was about to make some witty reply to Pete when he saw Hart walking quickly towards him. A look of concern sketched on his face. He came within a few inches of John and whispered "Randall Phelps is in my office, he wants to talk to you." John's eyes grew wide, Randall Phelps was the owner of the paper that Thomas was a newsie for. Phelps was the one that called in the police when the riots began.

"Does he know about Thomas? How does he know we were here today?"

Hart shook his head. "Last I heard he still believed what you told him. That Thomas and the other problem newsies were shipped out to Sante Fe for some correctional program."

Giving his apologies to Pete, John followed Hart to the office. When they walked in Randall Phelps was staring out the window behind Hart's desk. He turned when he heard the door close behind them. "Good Afternoon Officer Varden, or do I leave off the Officer title now?"

"Good Afternoon Mr. Phelps. I didn't realize word of my leave had reached public knowledge yet."

"I own a newspaper Mr. Varden, it's my business to know everything that is happening around me." He left it at that, making John doubt that Phelps was here simply for a social call. Hart jumped in to ease the tension.

"Please gentlemen, let's sit." Everyone took a seat, Phelps taking Hart's chair behind the desk. "What can we help you with today Mr. Phelps?"

"I'll get right down to it, since I think we are all too busy for small talk. I understand you have started up a school for wayward boys Mr. Varden." John cringed at the term. He knew it was one way that some people viewed The Academy, but it is not how he wanted them to see it.

"Not exactly Mr. Phelps. It is simply a place where boys, that do not have the resources to continue their education in the public sector, can come to prepare for their futures and hopefully get what they need to succeed in whatever it is that they want to do."

"You should have been in the paper business Mr. Varden. Your spin on words is remarkable, and exactly what I had hoped you would say." John leaned forward, was this a setup of some sort? Phelps placed his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers in front of his chin. "I have a proposal for you Mr. Varden. One that could benefit us both." John saw Hart look in his direction, but he didn't want to break eye contact with Phelps.

"I'm listening."

"I want to help fund your school Mr. Varden. I want it to be exactly what you described just now, but I want it on a grander scale. I don't just want these boys to grow up and be successful enough to get some random factory job and own their own homes. I want them to grow up to be the ones that run this city, the ones that develop and produce the next model-t."

John let the words sink in. Hart was quicker to find his voice. "The Academy is not a school that you can just donate some money and hope to have your name put up on a building Mr. Phelps. That's not how we operate."

"I understand your concern Mr. Hart." Phelps addressed Hart but kept his eyes on John. "I also understand that most people are unaware of your Academy. That's actually how I would like to keep it. I don't want my name on a building, because I don't want anyone to know I am financing you. I don't want anyone to know who is enrolled and I don't want them to know what these boys will be learning. I hope that is more than just arithmetic and reading." John only nodded, still at a loss for words.

Hart, noticing that John was still speechless, continued his questioning. "If you don't mind my asking Mr. Phelps. Why the interest in The Academy? There are plenty of private schools that would welcome your input on curriculum in return for a donation. The fact that you want it to remain a secret leads me to believe you might try to use these boys for your own personal gain. I can promise you that I will not allow that. These boys have what it takes to succeed and do good."

Mr. Phelps held his hand up to stop Hart's speech. "I agree Mr. Hart. While I don't know these boys personally, I do realize what you are trying to do. In my opinion if The Academy is kept secret, then you can only allow in who you really deem worthy and you can teach them whatever you want, however you want without questions from the higher ups. That's the point right? You want these boys to find their passions, their interests, and do everything they can to succeed in that field. I believe in that too. I wish I had that option when I was younger." Phelps paused briefly before continuing. "I also want you to allow my son to enroll." That snapped John out of his stupor.

"Your son? I didn't know you had a son Mr. Phelps. Besides, we don't allow just anyone into The Academy. Everyone has to go through a boot camp of sorts, we call it a probation period. It's a time when we decide if they are really suited for The Academy. It would be unfair and unwise if we just started skipping kids through probation just because they can afford it."

Mr. Phelps tightened his lips into a straight line and narrowed his eyes. Finally he nodded and stuck his hand out for John to shake. "Deal. Allow my son, Robert, to attend your boot camp. Treat him as you would any other boy and if he passes, he will be enrolled in The Academy. I want the best for my son, and let's just say, he has not found his niche in any school I have sent him to yet. I think The Academy is perfect for him."

John nodded his head and shook hands with Phelps, sealing the deal.


	3. The First Meeting

-Thomas's POV-

I walked around the gymnasium, watching as more and more guys walked in. I have no clue where John and the other instructors found all of these guys, but it doesn't matter, they are here now. I see Mick across the gym, doing the same thing as me. Mick was another newsie that John recruited for The Academy. We stuck together through the probation period and have been mostly inseparable since. Today we have been assigned to watch the new candidates. Observe and note anything that might help or count against them when the time comes to make a decision. I shake my head at the thought of all of this.

I met John about two and half years ago, officially at least. I had a few run ins with the cops before then, but John was the first one to actually care about what was happening. At first he followed me around, trying to stay out of sight, but I grew up with the need to know what was going on around me at all times. I spotted him immediately. I had decided to mess with him a little, just to see how dedicated he was. I made a few circles around the center of the town and then started zigzagging. I wasted a whole day of selling, but it was worth it. Finally John caught on, because he was waiting for me when I turned a corner.

He didn't look tired, which kind of upset me after all of the running around I did on him. He was older than I pegged him for at first, he had to be at least forty. His uniform was dusty, the black pants and coat turned almost a soft brown. I had stopped right in front of him, unsure whether I should turn and run the other way or try to play innocent. Some of the cops I had dealt with before were idiots. Looking back, I'm glad I didn't mistake John for one of the idiots. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his eyebrows raised up.

"Are ya done playing around, or would you like to go a few more rounds?" his voice was deep and had the accent of someone that grew up here.

"Depends. How much longer do you think you can go?" I smirked when I said it, trying to show some confidence.

"I can go all day boy. I would prefer not to though. I thought we could talk." When he saw me start to back up his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. My defenses immediately going up. He must have realized and he let my arm go, holding his hands up in front of me. "I just want to talk. I'm interested in your side of the riots, only way I can get that is to hear it from you. On my honor."

I would usually say that I would trust a copper's honor about as far as I could throw it, but something about him made me intrigued in what he said. I knew old Phelps called in Charleston's finest to stop the riots, and since he is the one that probably puts coins in their pocket I could only imagine their incentive to want to hear my side. "And then what, I get a first class ticket to Charleston's luxurious reform school?" I knew a few newsies that caused too much trouble and got caught, then sent to the Reform School just outside of town. It was a jail for kids where the beatings were given by the guards instead of the fellow inmates.

John had just smiled and shook his head. "I have no intention of sending you anywhere. I don't have any evidence against you and despite what you probably believe, I only go by the evidence."

I don't know what was wrong with me that day but I believed him, at least enough to head clear across town to his apartment to talk. He said it would make me more comfortable than somewhere out in the open. It made me somewhat suspicious that he was leading me somewhere else, but he was right, I didn't want any of the guys to see me talking to him.

He gave me the address and said he would meet me there. When I got to the building, I saw it was a three story building with shops on the first floor. I walked up the center staircase to the second floor, finding apartment 2D. I knocked once, turning to the side ready to run if it was a trick. The door swung open and John stood there, still wearing his uniform, only his hat was gone. His buzz cut hair was the typical cop cut. It was so short I couldn't tell if it was grey or just really light. I tried looking around his shoulders to see if anyone else was waiting for me, but he was blocking the way. He must have caught on because he stepped to the side, spreading his arm out in welcome. "I promise there is nobody else waiting to ambush you."

I walked hesitantly in, taking slow steps and sweeping my eyes all around. It was a pretty bare apartment. The room I was standing in seemed to function as the living room, dining room, and kitchen. It was smaller than my family's apartment, but not by much. There were two doors in the right corner, probably a bathroom and bedroom. There were no pictures of family, only books. Lots of books. I learned later that John would read anything and wanted to learn everything. Turned out we did have something in common.

He stuck his hand out in front of me "John Varden."

I looked down at his hand, then reached my hand out to shake his. "Thomas McNally." I nodded to the stacks of books. "Have you read all those?"

John glanced at the stacks and shrugged. "Most of them. I want to know everything." I looked at him. Was he serious? Nobody can know everything. John looked at me and gave a short laugh. "Okay, so maybe everything is a stretch, but I want to try. Can you read Thomas?"

I stood up straighter. "Being a newsie I had to learn to read – can't sell papers if you don't know the stories." John just nodded and gestured for me to sit on the slightly faded couch.

"So tell me your story Thomas."

"What story John?" I wasn't going to give him the benefit of saying Officer.

"Your life story, how many do you have? I want to know how you became a newsie, and I want to know what gave you the guts to lead a group of misfit newsies to riot against one of the wealthiest men in the city."

"I thought you didn't have any evidence that I was a part of the riots?"

"I don't have any evidence that I could present to a judge. I have been following you for a few months, I know what you have been up to."

I knew I looked shocked at his confession. Months? I only just spotted him this morning. I didn't know if I should be angry at him or myself for letting it get past me. I guess in the end I had to give him credit, he must be good at what he does.

So I told him my story, one that nobody else knows. Most of the other newsies think that I live alone, my parents out west getting everything set up for our future. I was just being a newsie until I earned enough to meet them out there. The reality is that my father is a drunk loser and my mother is too scared to kick him out or leave herself. She does laundry for some of the neighbors to earn enough for our rent. Half of what I make from selling papes goes to liquor for my dear old man. He thinks he gets all of it, but I have a secret hiding spot in the wall of the bathroom where the rest goes. I am saving up, but not to go meet my family. I'm taking my mother and leaving him behind.


	4. Academy Interviews

-John &amp; Paul's POV-

"Let's play a game of pretend Mr. Jenkins." The kid's eyes shot up in surprise at John's statement. kid isn't the right description, he was 15.

Both John and Paul had lost count on how many interviews they had done already. Whoever made it through the interview portion of the selection process would move on to the obstacle course that Thomas and his friends were setting up around the halls of the school. So far John had only ok'd three kids to move on to the next round. It didn't look good for Jenkins.

"Let's pretend your life situation is different. Your father owns a factory, you live in a house on the better side of town, and you go to the best school. You are the eldest of your siblings and you are set to take over the factory when your father passes. What do you do until that time?"

Jenkins shakes his head in confusion and his eyebrows furrow. "I don't understand the question sir." Paul tries to phrase it a different way.

"You know you will take over your father's factory, but probably not for twenty or so years when he passes. What do you do with your days for these next twenty years? You can afford to do almost anything." Jenkins still looks confused, which does not make him look like Academy material. Paul still tries to help him out though. "You could go to college, you could travel, you could work in your father's factory to see how everything runs." Jenkin jerks his head back which stops Paul in his list of possibilities.

"You mean work on the floor at the factory? Why would I do that if I didn't need the money?" He looks at both John and Paul like they have two heads. Paul looks at John to see who would answer Jenkins. John just tilts his head to Paul, indicating that Paul can take the lead on this one.

"In time you will be the one overseeing that factory. Don't you think it would be wise to know the ins and outs of it? Maybe there's something that you could change to make it more efficient that you wouldn't notice unless you were actually down there doing the work."

Jenkins shook his head. "Don't think so. First, I have seen factory workers when they get off shift. They look like a horse and cart ran them over half the time, why would I do purposefully do that to myself if I don't have to. Second, I'm sure my fancy father would have everything figured out, that's why we are rich right?" And that's when John officially lost hope for Jenkins. There are a lot of different ways you could answer his question which would show some kind of characteristic or quality that would make you a good fit for The Academy. Jenkins didn't come close to any answer they would have accepted.

John and Paul both look down at their list of questions and notes. Things they would ask of the potential members, situations they would present to see how each kid would respond. There were still half a dozen things they could go through with Jenkins, but what was the point.

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins." John stood up, pushing his chair slightly back and holding his hand out in front of him. Jenkins awkwardly stood, obviously expecting that there would have been more questions. He shook John's hand, then Paul's. He held his wool hat between both hands. "Professor Hart and I have a lot of interviews to conduct today, so you can head on home. We will be sending formal invitations to those that qualify for the next round."

Jenkins nodded, opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but quickly shut it. He walked to the door and slipped out.

Paul and John sat back down. John let out a sigh. Jenkins response was a lot like the others that didn't make it to the next round. "They think they are here to qualify for a scholarship to your school, yet they don't even pretend to have ambition when we ask that question."

Paul nodded. "I know it is hard for these kids to imagine a life where they wouldn't have to work only to still be behind, so the fantasy of not having to work takes over any ambition they might have had."

"That's the point though Paul. If The Academy can do what we want it to do, our members will be able to do what makes them happy. If they can't even pretend like they would still work to better themselves, even if it is in a dirty factory, then what would they do if that situation was actually presented to them?"

Paul shrugged. "I know. I understand the reasoning behind our questions. It just seems like we are eliminating a lot of kids today."

"Good. I want the best kids in The Academy. I don't want to sacrifice who we let in just because we start to feel bad for them."

***

By midafternoon there were only twenty kids left in the gymnasium. They were sent back there if they passed through John and Paul's interview. John and Paul walked in, nodding at the kids as they passed by.

John stood up on a platform that Thomas had brought in and raised his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Congratulations to everyone in this room. If you are here you made it to the next round. We would like to remind you that what you do here is to be kept between you and us. We don't want next year's candidates knowing what we might have in store." John winked and smiled. The candidates laughed at his joke, still believing that they were here to win a scholarship to the school. "The next round is something a little more fun than the last. You can work individually or in teams, but either way you have to make it through our obstacle course." A few candidates started talking to each other. John held his hand up again to silence them. "In a few minutes you will all be handed a piece of paper with the first set of directions. Follow the directions and you will find the next clue. Keep going until you make it to the final location. Some of my fellow instructors and a few volunteer students that you have already seen today will be walking around, offering help should you need it. Again, feel free to work together or alone, it is not a timed race, so it does not matter who finishes first or whether you had help or not."

John nodded his head to Thomas and Mick, who were standing behind the candidates with the first set of directions. Thomas and Mick began handing out the papers to each candidate and watched as they scrambled out of the gymnasium. John walked up between both guys.

"Time to start your rounds boys. I want you both at the final location within the hour, that will give you plenty of time to get there before even the fastest kid. I want details on anyone you encounter, how they acted, if they asked for help, anything. I also want to know the order in which they enter the final spot and their reaction."

Both boys nodded their heads and smiled as they walked off. Thomas had told John a few months ago that this was one of his favorite tests. He had been looking forward to being a part of it ever since John asked him to help out today.

Paul walked up to John. "Did you see that the Jacobs boy didn't even look at the directions before he ran out of the gym?" Paul shook his head. "He was the first one out of here, what was his plan?"

John laughed. "I don't think he had one. I wasn't totally sure about him during the interview, but I thought he might have something so I pushed him through. We'll see though."

"I know, I was surprised you let him through, but I agree, he had something in that interview. I was pretty impressed with Robert's interview." John nodded in agreement. Phelps's son showed some real ambition in the interview. It was easier to talk him through some of the "what if" scenarios, since he really was in a position that he could skate by in life without pushing himself. John knew that some of it could have been for show, but they had kept the interview questions a secret from Randall Phelps, to make sure he couldn't coach Robert. And he was one of the only ones in this group that took a few beats to read the directions fully before heading out of the gym.

John and Paul headed out of the gym, splitting up once they got in the hall. They would walk the hallways around where the clues were leading the boys. By the end of the day they would make a decision on who would officially make it through to the probation period.


	5. Welcome to Academy Boot Camp

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen. Welcome to your first day of Academy Boot Camp." There were a few whispers among the group of fifteen boys. Mostly excitement with a little hesitation thrown in. That was to be expected; John felt the same way his first day of training to be an officer. Everyone sitting in front of him had recently received a letter, inviting them back for another round of interviews for the scholarship. When they arrived however, they were told about The Academy. They were given the option to decline admittance to boot camp, but of course, none of them did that.

"You are all here because you passed our first round of tests. You proved that you have something within you that cannot be taught or faked. Now it's time to hone those characteristics and skills. Academy Boot Camp is based off Military and Police Officer trainings, with a few twists thrown in. We want to improve your strength, increase your physical abilities, and make you mentally prepared for whatever future you chose." He paused to let that sink in before continuing.

"Over the next three weeks you will have scheduled classes and trainings. In addition to this we highly recommend that you take time in the library, to further your studies. Sometimes the trainings will require you to work alone, but most of the time you will have the option of working in teams or as one large group. Whether you succeed or not is totally up to you, it has nothing to do with how the person next to you is doing. We will not rank you, so you do not need to try to sabotage or beat out anyone else."

John moved off to the side and Paul moved forward. Paul spent the next 15 minutes going into more detail about the classes and training schedules. When he finished he announced that there would be a ten minute break before they started the first class. The boys immediately jumped up, stretching and talking amongst themselves.

John walked into Paul's office around midnight on Friday. He dropped into the chair across from Paul and put his head in his hands.

"Rough week John?" Paul smiled, knowing exactly what was on John's mind as they had discussed it almost every night that week.

John lifted his head up and scowled at Paul. "Funny. I don't understand what's happening. The group last year didn't have any trouble with some of these sessions, but this year is a disaster. We have kids literally running into their own team's traps during capture the flag and I have never seen so many arguments. Then we have MacPherson and Craig, who both decided to work on their own whenever possible, not being able to accomplish any of the tasks."

Paul was nodding as John spoke. He knew all of this, but he also knew John just had to speak it out loud as a way to work it through.

"I think I have a solution to at least the MacPherson and Craig issue. No more working alone. Rarely in the military or on the police force would someone be able to work alone, so why now. You always need someone there to work it out with you, walk you through a scenario before you jump in. New Academy rule, you must be part of a team."

John nodded. "Agreed. It makes sense. How then, do we explain why working as a group is failing for the rest of the guys?" John stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and started to pace behind his chair. After a few trips back and forth, Paul gave up watching John and got back to his paperwork. He was startled when he heard John shout "Pistol!"

"Bullets!"

John had continued to pace, but stopped dead with Paul's response. He turned to Paul and said "What?"

Paul shrugged. "I thought you were playing a word association game. There is no other reason a person that is usually sane would shout out a random word."

John narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. He shook his head and sliced his hands through the air. "No, no, no. Pistol was my first partner. His real name was Michael, but he refused to trade his pistol in for a new model so everyone called him Pistol. Doesn't matter. Pistol was, is, a great officer. We were paired together right away and right away we started butting heads. We couldn't agree on anything. Even when it came to which way we wanted to walk our beat, we couldn't just let the other one make the call." John paused as he came around to the front of his chair and sat back down. "After about 5 months of daily arguments we were assigned to new partners. Since then we have worked together on occasion, but never just the two of us, always as a larger group. It worked. We could work together when there was someone else in the lead and when we knew we could go our separate ways when the job was done."

Paul's eyes widened as he began to understand what John was getting at. "So you're saying, maybe we have too many clashing personalities in this group. We need to split them up, let them settle into smaller groups that complement each other."

John nodded and snapped his fingers as another thought dawned on him. "We were lucky last year with our first group. It took a few days, but Thomas emerged as a great leader and nobody needed to challenge it. They all fell into their roles, quickly realizing what their strengths and weaknesses were. Looking back, I have no clue how it happened so easily, but we were spoiled."

Paul knew John was right. "Alright, new plan. Starting tomorrow we have them break up into teams. I would think four to five on a team would be a good starting point. After each session, we mix up the teams again, letting them find out who they work with best."

John sighed, finally feeling a weight from the week lift off his shoulders. "Now that we have that settled, I need a drink."


	6. Family First

John leaned against the desk, checking his watch again. Thomas was never late for their one-on-one meetings. As the leader of his team, Thomas often met with John to update him on the status of the other guys.

John lifted his eyes towards the door when he heard the sound of someone running down the hall. A breathless Thomas skidded through the door. He leaned over and put his hands on his knees. "Sorry John, sorry."

John held his hands up, encouraging Thomas to slow down. "It's okay Thomas, calm down. Take a few breaths and get settled." Thomas lifted his head for the first time since he came in the room and John took in the bruises and cuts all over Thomas's face.

"What-" Thomas waved his hands around to stop John for talking.

"It's nothing John. Let's get started."

"If it's nothing, then tell me what happened. Run into some old enemies?"

Thomas's voice rose. "I told you it was nothing, because it is nothing. Do you want to get started?"

John shook his head, not wanting to drop it. "No. Don't you dare shake me off. Just answer one thing. Was it your father that did this?"

Thomas's shoulders drooped. "I asked you to let it go John."

John leaned back against the desk and rubbed his eyes. "Thomas, have you thought about my offer?"

A few days ago, John had approached Thomas with an opportunity for Thomas's mother. It took a few favors from his new contacts, but John was able to secure employment for her in an orphanage. In addition to a small wage it also included room and board, which meant she could get safely away from her husband. Thomas said he needed to think about it.

Thomas looked at John and nodded his head. "I was talking to her about it, I thought my father was passed out. He only overheard some of it, but it was enough to realize I was trying to get her out. He came at me, accusing me of everything, including threatening my own mother to leave." It was Thomas's turn to rub at his eyes, but as soon as fingers touched his face he winced at the pain.

"Thomas." John said it softly, trying to show Thomas that he was on his side. When Thomas didn't look up, John crouched down in front of the boy and looked up into his eyes. "Thomas. Blood can make a bond, but it doesn't make the bond stronger." Thomas looked confused so John continued. "Family can be a choice. Your father doesn't want help, we have tried. Don't let him bring your mother down with him. Just because he is your father, doesn't mean you have to stay loyal to him. Don't waste your loyalty on someone that will not return it. Family is a choice." John repeated the phrase, liking the way it sounded. "Mick, Jacob, Phil, all the other guys on your team. The Academy. Me and Paul. We are your family. Maybe not by blood, but by everything else that counts. We are here for you and will always be here for you. Family is a choice Thomas, and we always put our family first."


	7. A Favor

John and Paul walked around the old campus, noting the layout of the buildings and which ones they could start using immediately.

"This is a big step John." Paul was holding a clipboard and pen. He had been jotting down notes and ideas as they walked around.

"It's a giant step Hart, but it's the right step." John left the note taking to Paul, instead he had been the one shouting out ideas and thoughts, hoping Hart would write them down or at least remember them.

Paul nodded, it was hard to argue against John's enthusiasm. However, he still felt daunted by the thought of having an actual campus for The Academy. He looked down at his watch. "We should head over to the main building now." John nodded and turned to head towards the front of the campus to meet Thomas and his team.

John and Paul rounded the corner from the side of the building and saw the guys standing around talking. It had been five years since Thomas's team officially made it out of boot camp and they were shaping into real gentlemen. They all wore casual slacks with various shades of button down shirts and vests. They had come a long way from the rough and tumble kids they had gathered from the streets.

"Thomas." John addressed Thomas and nodded at the rest of the guys. They all had turned and stood straighter when they saw John and Paul approach. "What did find?"

Thomas shrugged. He had been here for a few hours already, covering every inch of the campus before John and Paul arrived. They were supposed to check every building, log windows or doors that needed replacing, and what furniture was still usable. Thomas had already sent some of his team to get new locks and keys for each building, 10 in total. "Nothing that we didn't expect. Only two buildings looked like they have been broken in to, and even those will only need a door and a few windows. The others are all secure. Most of the furniture is still here too, doesn't look like they took anything. I sent Mick, Peter and Joe out for locks and doors. We'll work on the windows tomorrow."

John nodded and smiled. Proud of the man Thomas was becoming and satisfied with his report. "We will set up in the main building for now. We can plan out how to best use the campus and what renovations we may need to make immediately." He looked up at the main building they stood in front of. It was a square, colonial style brick building. The shrubs around it were overgrown, the grass mostly dead, but other than that the building was in good shape. He started to walk towards the front door, the rest of the group following him. The building was last used as administrative offices with a parlor set up in the room to the left of the door. He pulled the sheets off the couches and chairs, tossing them in the corner. He gestured to the seats, indicating that everyone should sit.

John turned towards the front when he heard knocking on the door. What he saw was Phil and Jacob standing on the front stoop, knocking on the door. "What are you two doing?" They both looked up and smiled.

Phil, a tall, broad shouldered kid that used to be the scrawniest of the team smiled. His shaggy blond hair fell into his eyes and John still couldn't understand why the guys were so adamant about growing out their hair. He tried to make it an Academy rule that everyone needed to buzz their hair short, like his, but he was quickly overruled. "We are figuring out our secret knock." Jacob started knocking in a pattern of soft and hard knocks.

Paul came up behind John, shaking his head. "You can't have a secret knock. No knock will stay a secret."

"Aw come on Hart, why not? We promise we will let you in, even if forget it." Paul pursed his lips, annoyed when the guys called him 'Hart' like John did. He tried to get John to call him Paul in front of the guys more, but John said it was a habit.

"You know I have a better memory than the two of you combined." Paul wagged his finger between Phil and Jacob. "I mean it though, secret knocks don't stay secret, then they are useless."

"What should we do then? There are a lot of guys coming into The Academy now, how are we supposed to know if they are with us or trying to be with us?"

Paul shrugged as he thought it through. "I don't know, something random. Anyone trying to copy it will try to look for a pattern, so don't have one." Phil and Jacob both looked uncertain. "Let's say you want to confirm if someone is in The Academy, then you say 'fish'. If they say another animal, or something else to do with water, than that's not random and they are not with us. If they say something back like, 'table' then that's random and they are in." They were both nodding slowly, letting the logistics sink in.

"Yeah okay, that works." With that Jacob and Phil both smiled and walked in the parlor to join their teammates.

John waited for everyone to get settled on the furniture and floor. He clapped his hands together to get their attention, "Right, on to other business. We have been approached by an acquaintance for a favor." He looked over at Paul who nodded. He finally got Paul to agree to helping Mr. Phelps with this favor, but he still wanted to confirm Paul was on board. "We need a group of four or five to pose as newsies working with the Gazette. It seems someone is sending threatening letters to Mr. Phelps and there have been multiple fights between his newsies for territories. He thinks the letters are coming from either the newsies or someone from the outside that is trying to work some sort of angle."

Thomas sat forward, putting his elbows on his knees and tapping his fingers together. "So you want some of us to go in and figure out what is really happening, and who is sending the letters?"

John nodded and was about to speak but Paul cut in. "Yes, exactly. Keep in mind, before you agree, that this could be dangerous. You will have to go acting innocent, unaware of any tension. You will need to read the other kids and quickly decide who you are going to try and get close to. If you read it wrong, even if you read it right, you could end up in the middle of a fight, or worse."

"So either way we will be in the middle of the fight." Phil's eyes were twinkling as he spoke.

"Most likely Phil, try not to seem so excited." John knew some of the guys wouldn't see this as a problem, which made Paul's point more valid. If they agreed to this favor, what would the next one be?

Phil just shrugged, but looked to Thomas. Thomas was the team lead and the guys had automatically fell into line behind him without question. Phil wanted to see what Thomas thought about it.

Thomas's head was down looking at the floor. He looked up and his eyes locked with John's. "What do we get in return?"

John nodded. "Fair question Thomas. We have an option, Mr. Phelps will either owe us some favors, or he will pay us for our time."

Thomas looked around at his team then back to John and nodded. "We aren't hurting for money right now, we'll take the favors." John looked at Paul and saw Paul's lips purse at Thomas's eagerness. "Four or five right? Mick, Phil, Ryan, Lucas, and me." He nodded at Phil, Ryan, and Lucas as he said their names. The choices didn't surprise me. Any of the guys would be able to handle themselves in a fight, but the ones Thomas picked had the right personality to try to join an already existing group of guys without questions raised.

"Good choices Thomas. You can join the newsie line Monday morning."


	8. Birds and Dogs

John sat at a large conference table, looking around as the team leads from every The Academy team settled into a chair. They had been holding this meeting once a month for the last few years, a way to check in with everyone, but the table was starting to look pretty small compared to the number of chairs trying to fit around it. Once they all sat he looked at Paul, nodded to let him know they were ready to begin.

Paul stood and smoothed down his tie. "Thank you gentlemen for coming in today. As you know, we meet monthly to make sure every team has what they need and to go over any current assignments that might need more attention."

Paul nodded at the guy closest to him and they began the usual rundown of needs and updates. This person finished his apprenticeship, this one wanted to start working as a mechanic but needed more training, and so on. It took about an hour and a half to get around the table, but finally Paul looked at John and nodded, it was his turn.

John stood and buttoned the middle button of his coat out of habit. "I have two things to report gentlemen. First, The Academy has grown tremendously over the last few years. While I thoroughly enjoy these meetings, I believe the time has come that we stop our monthly team report." There were a few mumbles around the table, but John held up his hand to silence everyone. "I think this meeting is important, both for Paul and myself, and for each team. It is important that nothing is brushed to the side, forgotten about until a time that you might run into one of us that you can update us. However, we just can't find a conference table big enough to fit everyone. So our new plan will be individual team meetings. This will not only allow a more flexible schedule, but also we can talk in more details about what you and your team may need. Unless there are any strong objections we will put that in place starting next month." He looked around the table but everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Great, my next order of business is about a change in policy. I have found someone that would be a perfect fit for The Academy. I think this person shows real potential, currently working in a factory, but has is heading up the union campaign."

Everyone was nodding, but John could see the confusion on their faces. He had never approached them like this for a new candidate. After the first few years of a set enrollment date, they now just take people in as they find them. Let them run through the boot camp on their own, pairing up with younger members if they need to.

"That sounds great John, but why are you telling us this?" The guys around the table seemed relieved that Paul was the one that asked the question.

"I thought this was a better way than just having her show up here one day." John's face stayed indifferent, waiting to see what the reaction would be, once his words clicked.

Paul was the first one to connect it. "Did you say 'her' John?"

John nodded at Paul "yes, I did. I want to invite Miss Margaret Hayes to join The Academy as the first female member".

"You want to let a girl in John? She will be like a little bird in a giant wolf pack".

John rolled his eyes slightly at Paul's words. "Wolves? We are a little more tame than wild wolves. Dogs maybe."

Paul threw his hands up, "Fine. A bird in a group of dogs."

John placed his hands on the table in a way to keep his control. He didn't expect this from Paul. "Well I think this bird has what it takes and if there are any dogs that still want to argue the point than maybe they should remember what The Academy is all about." John looked around the table but only saw open mouthed expressions from some of the guys. Once they saw him look around though they started shrugging or nodding. This is what he expected from these guys, they wouldn't care about a girl joining. He looked back at Paul, daring him to push it more.

Paul finally shrugged and shook his head. He stood up to leave, signaling the end of the meeting. As everyone was standing up and shuffling around the room they heard Paul muttering about 'birds and dogs' as he left the room.


	9. An Academy Hospital

-1950-

Thomas and Mick sat in the waiting room of Doctor William Robert's office. Thomas was leaning forward, head in his hands. A lot was riding on William's response today.

"Excuse me gentlemen, Dr. Roberts will see you now." The pretty receptionist smiled at Thomas and Mick and gestured towards the door next to her desk. They both smiled, stood up and Mick grabbed the briefcase that was sitting at his feet, before heading back towards the door.

William was standing in the doorway of his office, hands on his hips pushing his white coat back. He was tall and lean with short, black hair. As soon as he saw Thomas and Mick approach he dropped his hands, holding one out to shake. "Thomas, Mick. Great to see you." He walked into his office and walked around his desk to sit. Thomas and Mick sat in the two chairs opposite William.

"Thank you for rescheduling, I am sorry I had to cancel our meeting last week."

Thomas smiled remembering William's frantic call last week. His wife had gone into early labor with their first child.

William laughed and shook his head. "I know, all of my years of training and everything went out the window when Lucy told me it was time to have the baby. It all kicked back in once we made it to the hospital, but I was probably more harm than help on the way. But enough of that, I know you didn't come in to talk about my lovely Lucy." William leaned back in his chair, letting it rock a little. He rubbed his hand along his chin. "I have to admit, I was surprised when Robert told me you would be visiting. I haven't been brought in on a mission for a long time, the practice is keeping me busy."

"I can imagine. This isn't really about a mission. As you know, Mr. Phelps passed last month." William nodded, everyone knew Randall Phelps, but William was extra close to the matter being on a team with Robert Phelps.

"Most people didn't see who Randall really was, but he was an amazing man. When I joined up with the Academy and Robert's team, Randall became like a second father to me."

"Mr. Phelps did a lot for Charleston and The Academy. Which is why we are here, actually." Thomas looked at Mick, signaling him to bring out the papers for William to see. Mick reached into his briefcase and pulled out a copy of the papers from Randall Phelps's will. He handed them over to William who put his glasses on and started to read over the paperwork. "Mr. Phelps left most of what he had to The Academy, knowing the rest of his family was already well taken care of. The most interesting thing he left us was an empty building in the city. He specifically wants it turned into an Academy hospital." William looked up in shock at Thomas. Thomas smirked at William's expression "see page 3".

William flipped through the papers and started to read page three. Thomas and Mick stayed silent, letting William read it all through. All of a sudden William set the papers down, pulling his glasses off his face and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He looked up and stared at Thomas. "Randall wants me to run the hospital?"

"He didn't talk to you about this at all?" Thomas thought that Mr. Phelps would have mentioned something to William before putting this in his will.

William was shaking his head but stopped, narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as if remembering something. "I guess he did. I mean a few years ago we were drinking a few beers, watching the other guys finish the bocce tournament. He was joking about how my only patients are from The Academy, he said 'wouldn't it be easier to just have one hospital, one place, just for Academy members?' I agreed, but it never occurred to me he would actually do anything about it." William stopped talking and just shook his head slightly.

"Seems he did." It was the first Mick had said anything since sitting down and he was smiling as he said it.

William sat back in his chair and let out a big breath. "Wow. Not how I expected today to go."

Thomas laughed. "Hopefully it's going better than expected. I understand your shock, but we would really like an answer soon."

"O right, I should probably talk it over with the wife, but it will just delay the obvious. Yes, of course I will accept the position gentlemen." He was smiling and stood up to shake the hands that Thomas and Mick extended to him.

"Wonderful. Thank you William. I know you are busy so we won't take any more of your time. Let's set up a time to meet at the location and start making lists of what we need."

"Great idea, I'd like to do that soon. The receptionist can look at my schedule and let you know what could work."

Thomas opened the door, holding it so Mick could go out first. He started to follow behind but then something occurred to him and he stopped, turning back to William. "I forgot to ask, is it a boy or girl?"

William smiled "a boy. Already keeping us on our toes."

"Are you hoping he follows in your doctorly footsteps?"

Laughing William said "I think every father wants his son to carry on in his footsteps, but I truly will be happy with whatever he wants to do."

Thomas nodded. "What's his name?"

"Philip."

"Dr. Philip Roberts does have a pretty nice ring to it."

"Thank you Thomas, you can tell him that when he is trying to decide what to do with his life." Smiling at the idea, William sat down to go over the rest of the paperwork from Randall's will, already thinking of ideas for the first Academy Hospital.


End file.
